regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Age of Strife 2: Episode 03
Recap ]] Thursday, 27th October, 56 AoS The following days as the dust settles and Zayne, the Blue Bearded man rots in prison a discomfort falls over Tybarodite as he reflects on the interrogation of Brad. The amount of men in the gang was slightly unclear and with the number of men who fell, Tybarodite becomes concerned that there may still be another member of the gang on the loose. This is not the only element that brought discomfort to Tybarodite. Tybarodite also was concerned with the goods stolen from their father still being missing, two hideouts of the gang still needed to be searched and the fact that there was no magic used in the encounter with Zayne as he is a suspected warlock. Why wouldn’t Zayne use magic on the party if he possessed magic? Maybe Tybarodite was reading too much into this but if Zayne posses no magic then he could've been easily set up. How easy would it be for someone to dye their beard blue, attack a noble, steal the goods, flee and then shave the beard. This would fully clear one's name and destroy the name of blue beard. Tybarodite quickly expressed these concerns to his family and as he did the charismatic Stefan quickly calmed the concerns and pushed for the family to go an investigate the two remaining hideouts. Instead of sitting the party arose and took action. As the party went and investigated the two remaining hideouts, Luther lead the way with a disguise as the other airs of House Thorne followed closely. If Luther ran into problems he would sound the party with the blow of a rams horn. Luther however ran into no issues. Instead he ran into a plentiful treasure as he ransacked the two hideouts. As plentiful as the loot was thought, none of the recovered goods were those stolen from their father when he was attacked. With things appearing to be a dead end, the party returned the Sheriff’s Station with more questions for Brad as they wait for Zayne to awaken. As the party enters into the Sheriff’s Station, they do so with Luther in the lead. When they enter in through, Sheriff Bruce was not alone. There was a man with the Sheriff. As the party enters, the conversation between these two men reaches its conclusion with the man leaving a sack full of coins with Sheriff Bruce. As the man passes by Luther, Luther recognizes him as he has seen him near his in law’s brewery. Luther could not place exactly who the man was. Upon questioning the sheriff on this man, the sheriff quickly gets defensives and changes the subject. After a brief, uncomfortable exchange with Sheriff Bruce, Tybarodite begins to question Brad again. Little fruit is gained from this endeavour as Brad claims to know little more. Tybarodite however is able to confirm that the entire gang has been put down. This further questioning of Brad causes a little bit of discomfort for Sheriff Bruce as he feels the case is closed and isn't concerned with the stolen loot. This discomfort leads to Ginger lashing out politely at the Sheriff in a way only she can. She states to Sheriff Bruce that "At least Ty is trying to do something!" This polite lashing from Ginger leads to another explosive confrontation between Tybarodite and Sheriff Bruce that is only solved by Tybarodites siblings getting between the two. With things at a standstill and tensions with the Sheriff being high the party returns to their estate to wait for Zayne to awaken. As the party returns to their estate Ginger and Tybarodite approach their father with the events that are taking place. Tybarodite brings his concerns to his father and also asks if anyone knew what their father had as Tybarodite believes that could be the cause of the attack. There father reveals Lord Kel Rugspin Greendall was aware of the loot. Their father is not sure if Kel Rugspin could be behind these deeds but their father does reveal that Kel Rugspin is not to high on their family and his family isnt in the best place themselves. Sunday, 30th October, 56 AoS Three days later word reached the Thorne Manor that Zayne had finally awoken and with this knowledge the party made their way back to the Sheriff’s Station. However the party was quickly met with hostility as tensions were still high due to Sheriff Bruce's conflict with Tybarodite. Despite the hostility and tension Tybarodite proceeded to question Zayne with little fruit though. Zayne could barely take a beating and was knocked out a time or two because of the strength of Tybarodite. Finally once Tybarodite was able to get in a strong line of questioning his doubts of Zayne not being a spellcaster was shattered as Zayne began mumbling incoherently with his eyes rolling in the back of his head. Immediately realizing what was most likely going on, Tybarodite knocked Zayne out before he could finish the attempted spellcasting. Following this attempted spellcasting Tybarodite sought council with everyone present on how to stop of the casting. The Sheriff declared his tongue should be removed. Then he will be executed when Baroness Lorwin returns to Waadsworth next. The party tried to convince Sheriff Bruce otherwise but he would not hear and stated by the end of the day he would have no tongue. The Sheriff though did give the players a chance to question him still before any permit damage was done. With that established, the party constructed a choke collar fit for a man that could be used to interrupt spellcasting. As the party waited for Zayne to wake the scene was interrupted as Clara, Luther's Wife, came into the Sheriff Station looking for Luther. She came to let Luther know he was needed back at the manor. The summons was vague but lead to Luther returning to the Manor. Back at the Manor, Luther found the head of the Lithman Family estate waiting for him. Lord Rilme Lithman came to Luther with a very important matter. It turns out that he was recently at Thornwatch Keep with his family. While they were there his son, Ash Lithman was off riding horses east of the keep near the River Groove. Ash was accompanied by a bodyguard and neither of the two returned. Lord Lithman revealed this matter to Luther and requested Luther to look into this, find his son and return him. Lord Lithman offered one hundred gold for this and expressed the notion that it is possible the centaurs of the River Groove could be behind this. In response to these revelations Luther reluctantly accepted the request. The Thorne family may have issues going on themselves but refusing this matter, Luther felt like it could damage the Thorne name even further. After accepting the offer, Luther returned to the Sheriff Station and as he returned Zayne was just beginning to come through. The integration of Zayne proceeded to carry on but as other attempts to interrogate Zayne there was no fruit. Tybarodite ended up knocking Zayne out and turned to Sheriff Bruce. As he turned to the Sheriff, Tybarodite requested again for the Sheriff to leave his tongue because Tybarodite believes if given a few days he could break Zayne. Sheriff Bruce would not have it though and completely refused the request. Category:Age of Strife 2 Episodes